Night After Illusio
by PPQRDZE
Summary: Hilda the White has woken up to see a Zoroark in the bed with her. When she learns that she is pregnant with the Zoroark's children, what will she do when she must face her mother with the news. Prequel to a story that is coming soon, has suggestive themes and is slightly based off Blue Exorcist.


**Hey guys, here is astory that could be read as the first chapter, but I am thinking of making it a story on the children.**

**I thought of it like this; "I was listening to Poker Face by Lady Gaga and I thought to myself, isn't this a good day to make a night-after scenario?" or something like that. I advise that you listen to it before you read like I did, and hope it works.**

**In this universe, trainers have to be 16 years old to go on a journey, both for safety and for knowledge. Hilda is 19 in this story, and she has beaten the champion of Unova and has released Zekrom. It is in the world of White/White 2.**

**This is based off [**_**Blue Exorcist] **_**and a****[Pokémon meme I saw on the internet]. Hope you like it!**

**The night after Illusio  
_**

Hilda woke up with a massive headache and a throbbing in-between her legs. She was in her bed facing the edge of the bed, feeling some fur brush against her back. She turned around on the bed and shrieked a little bit by what she had seen; A male Zoroark in the bed, smiling at her.

She thought to herself '_what happened last night?!_' and she received a reply to the smiling Zoroark

'You have had an awesome night with me last night, best night in our lives I say.' Hilda said out loud

'Oh, okay.' Then she realised it. 'Wait. Wait up there. Did you just talk to me and did you just say _WE_ had a night together?!' the Zoroark nodded and said

'Yeah, you caught me in a Love Ball, funnily enough. Also, by the way, we are in Illusio in Ransei.' The Zoroark said quietly next 'and I _might_ have made you pregnant.' Hilda nodded at this and said

'Oh, okay.' The Zoroark was surprised by her reaction. He reaffirmed by saying

'SO you _are_ okay if you have my children right? Be-'Zoroark was cut off by Hilda screaming out

'WHAT?! I'M PREGNANT?!' Zoroark continued by saying calmly

'Because where you and I come from, having half-blood humans is illegal, like this situation here.'

Hilda started to cry at this statement and the Zoroark was patting Hilda on the back comfortingly, but was knocked aside by Hilda's hands. She cried out

'Bu-but I though hu-humans couldn't breed with Pokémon!' the Zoroark stroked her hair with his red claws and soothingly said

'But some Pokémon can breed with humans, most of the human-like group and other selected groups, like the Gardevoir, the Gallade and the Zoroark species.' Hilda smiled a bit and said

'Well, you learn something new every day huh?' and with that she made the Zoroark smile, then laugh. It yelled out in-between laughs

'HAHA! Yes, yes you do. Shall we get up for the day and continue on in our business? Such as you naming me, because I think Lock-Lan is a great name.' Hilda smiled at this, saying to him

'Yes Lock, I think that is a great name. Your new name is Lock-Lan, in short Lock.' The Zoroark nodded at this and smiled. Lock then seriously said

'That is great, but I also need a human form. I have a liking that I think I should have, and I love it.' Lock then glowed light purple, which shifted like a twirl, and then the glow faded and then there was a human a male about the same age of Hilda.

Lock had spiky black hair with red tips that was behind his hair and pinned back by red ski goggles on his head. His startling blue eyes were somewhat unnerving if you looked at them long enough. He also had a dark red scarf with black highlights around his neck. He had a black shirt and an even darker black fluffy jacket that covered his arms, and he had red leather gloves on. He had black pants with some pockets on it and he had big black snow boots on that went just below his knees. He also had a silver sub-space bag that had a yellow star on it.

Hilda was in awe of the Illusion Fox's good looks as a human. She tried to speak out but all she said was 'Wow you… are… good looking…' the human-Pokémon nodded and then promptly picked her up with little effort making her squeak, and walked out the bedroom door, trying not to bang her head on the doorframe.

Lock then sang out a poem while he walked her outside the house in a castle

'Where we both come from,  
we both cannot be ourselves,  
but we stay the same'

They then exited the castle to be on a long cobblestone road, and Lock told her what to do in a poem

'My mate, please summon  
your best flying Pokémon  
for we need to leave'

Hilda was in awe to what he was saying, asking Lock 'do you always speak in poem?' and after asking this, the Zoroark-in-disguise shook his head and said

'Please my mate, yes I only do it when I am happy.  
Please my mate, send out your flyer so we go home, savvy?'

Hilda rolled her eyes and took out a pink Dream ball, and released a Garchomp, who roared and looked at the human next to Hilda, saying in Pokémon speak

'Who is this human master?' Hilda was completely baffled at why it was speaking in human, and asked it

'Could you always speak human Chompy?' the Garchomp named Chompy then laughed, saying to her master

'Ha! You are so funny master; I am speaking Pokémon, not human. You cannot understand me, farty-butthead!' Hilda stepped back and sternly said to Chompy

'I am NOT a farty-butthead; now let us get on your back so we can fly to Dragnor then Canalave City in Sinnoh.' Chompy was shocked at the part that she could understand her talking, but she lay down low on her belly, letting both of the people on her back.

The Garchomp then flew up into the sky and jetted off to the north-east, towards the Dragon Nation, Dragnor. Hilda yelled out to Lock in front of her

'CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY I COULD UNDERSTAND CHOMPY?' although most of it was lost in the wind, Lock had understood this, and he replied

'IT MAY BE OUR CHILDREN! THEY CAN UNDERSTAND AND TRANSLATE POKEMON LANGUAGE!' Hilda was shocked by this, staying quiet for the rest of the ride.

**o**  
-The first cell-

Most of Hilda's month-long journey from Dragnor to Sinnoh was uneventful, except for the customs check when they were intercepted in the sky off the shore of Canalave City, which they passed safely. They waited a week for the next flight they could get from Canalave City to Sunnyshore City, their next destination for their journey. They then continued on their journey by flight to Sunnyshore and they took another flight, which took another two weeks to arrive, like most inter-continental flights. They then flew off from there to the Concrete City, Castelia City. Then, they took the week-long flight by Pokémon all the way to Hilda's hometown, Nuvema Town.

**8  
**-The beginning of mitosis-

Hilda arrived at her home in Nuvema Town and she walked in the door hand in hand with her newest Pokémon-human, Lock. By the time they had arrived to her house, her belly had increased in size, same with her breasts, just like anybody that is pregnant. Hilda had gotten a pregnancy dress in Castelia the week before – it was very discrete and it made it hard to see Hilda's baby belly. It was a light grey in colour and went down from shoulder to ankle, with lots of space for the baby to grow. When Hilda entered the house she called out to her mother

'MUM! I'M HOME!' and behind the wall to the side, a voice called back

'Yay! My baby is finally home!' and Hilda's mother poked her head out the side of the wall, and saw Lock-Lan and she became curious about the man next to her. Hilda and Lock walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch, each holding each other arm-in-arm. Hilda's mother then asked her only child

'Who is that Hilda honey? Is he your boyfriend?' Hilda then looked at her mother, and said in a normal tone

'Yes Mum, yes he is. His name is Lock-Lan, or Lock for short. I like him a lot as well.' Hilda's mother walked in front of them with the spatula still in her hand, and pointed it at Lock and looked him up and down; scrutinizing every bad point, which there weren't a lot of. Hilda's mother asked Lock

'How did you meet my daughter and why do you like her?' Lock then looked up at his (_mates_) mother, staring into her eyes and half-lied;

'Well, I met her in Illusio in Ransei, which is a far-off land with really strong Pokémon, and when I was walking around in the crystal fields I saw that she was lying on the ground in pain so I ran up to her and saw that she had a medium sized cut on her arm from a nasty gang of bad Pokémon, mainly Scrafty. There were some with bad burns on them, others were limping away. So, what I did was, I sent out my _FRIENDLY _Zoroark and I let it make sure the others don't come back with some fancy illusions; stuff like a giant angry Bravairy flying towards a fish-biscuit, and then I patched her up with some gauze and a lot of Hyper Potions.' Hilda's mother nodded and then said

'Alright, you can stay here while you recover from your flight; jetlag is a massive pain. But, you must sleep in the guest bedroom and you will _NEVER_ go in Hilda's room.' Lock nodded back at her, happy with the outcomes. Hilda then stood up and went into her room, standing in front of the mirror and lifted her skirt so that she could see her belly, which had bloated a bit, not entirely noticeable though.

Over the next couple of months, Hilda's belly had grown in size a lot and her mother was getting very suspicious, thinking that Lock may have gotten her beloved daughter pregnant, and Hilda's mother wanted to find out why.

**oo**  
-the first split-

Over the next couple of months, Hilda's belly had grown in size a lot and her mother was getting very suspicious, thinking that Lock may have gotten her beloved daughter pregnant, and Hilda's mother wanted to find out why. The mother went up to Hilda and asked her

'So, Hilda, how did your belly get so big in 7 months?' Hilda looked around and slowly said awkwardly

'Well, I sort of had a child with Lock, but I don't know how I did get pregnant, I was at a complete blank on the day that I was attacked by those Scrafty…' Hilda's mother then became tense and she yelled out

'We are going to Castelia NOW and you WILL do what I say. CLEAR?' Hilda gulped at this, slightly scared of what her mother was saying. Hilda stammered out

'Y-Yes M-Mum.' Hilda's mother then took out a worn-down Pokeball from her pocket and grabbed Hilda's wrist firmly, dragging her out the door. Hilda's mother released a big Charizard, who quickly bowed its head and lowered a wing. Hilda's mother dragged Hilda onto the back of the Charizard and told her Pokémon to go to Castelia City.

The flight to the city was dead silent apart from the wind gushing around the Charizard.

When they had arrived at the city, they were in front of the main Pokémon Centre, and Hilda's mother returned the Charizard and once again dragged Hilda through the doors and took her to the main reception, to have a receptionist ask them

'Hello, welcome to the Castelia City Pokémon Centre, how can we help you?' Hilda's mother then quickly said

'I need a full medical test for my daughter, including a pregnancy test.' The receptionist made a small 'Oh' and typed on her keyboard a bit and said

'Yes, please go into the hallway down the right and go through into Room 57' Hilda's mother dragged Hilda towards the designated area and walked into the room, to reveal a plain room with a General Practitioner's bed, a desk, a bench with some tools and an ultrasound scanner.

A few moments after they entered the room, a photogenic female doctor entered the room and tipped her head down and said

'Hello Miss White, I am your doctor and I shall be running some tests to see to your health.' The doctor then motioned Hilda to sit on the bed and the doctor did some tests on Hilda, like the reaction test (hitting a small hammer on the knee), ear health tests (scope in ear), BMI test and finally, the one that Hilda's mother was waiting for, the pregnancy ultrasound.

The doctor told Hilda to raise her shirt above her belly, which she did and then the doctor lathered some gel on Hilda's belly and put the sensor on Hilda's belly, getting a look inside Hilda's womb on the fuzzy screen to reveal that there were two human children at first glance, making the Doctor say

'Congratulations, you are having a set of twins, one male and one female.' The doctor then moved the sensor around a bit to see if there was anything else, and when she did find something else, the doctor screamed out loud because of what she had found, a baby Zorua inside her womb.

Hilda's mother immediately after seeing this photo grabbed Hilda by the arm and lifted her up, making Hilda fix up her shirt so it is at a reasonable height, and ran off with Hilda and they ran out of the hallway to the main foyer, startling much of the crowd in there and they exited the building while they both summoned their Pokémon, a Garchomp and a Charizard, and they both flew off into the sky and towards their hometown, Nuvema Town.

**( ) ( ) ( )  
-****the Formation of the child****-**

When both mother and child were inside their house, the mother turned to her daughter and screamed at her

'WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN?!' Hilda screamed back to her mother

'BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING AT THE TIME! I WAS DRUGGED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!' Hilda's mother was at the point of crying when she yelled back

'HILDA, I DON'T WANT A CHILD THAT HAS HALF-BREED CHILDREN, ESPECIALLY ONE OF THAT THING!' Hilda then yelled back with tears going down her face

'WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHILD ANYMORE BECAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE UP MY CHILDREN! GOODBYE FOREVER!' Hilda ran out the door with Lock's Love Ball in her hand, releasing the Zoroark and making him use his illusions to pin the mother in the house while they escaped.

Hilda took out her Dream Ball and released Chompy, who saw her running from the house and scooped her up and carefully pulled her up on its back, and then she flew towards Lock and picked him up with ease and then jetted up and flew in no direction North, and continued flying for a long time, across the sky and the geography of Unova, making a loop around Unova with a few stops, and then finally after a week of these flights, Lock finally said to his mate

'I think we should stop somewhere; maybe N's Castle or even at Lostlorn Forest, where I was born and where I grew up.' Hilda nodded at this, and said

'Yeah, I think we should go to Lostlorn; I don't think that N would like me to be there while I am pregnant; let alone with children.' Lock nodded at this and told Chompy where Lostlorn Forest was, which they all flew over to, landing in the thickness of a dense forest, to most people.

But, Hilda and Lock saw something through the illusions of the Zoroark, and saw the beauty of the plains, in all of its glory. Hilda returned Chompy who was startled by the forest in her eyes, and Hilda saw a beautiful lush green plains and a forest outline in the distance.

Lock led Hilda through the plain and through the forest, getting deeper and deeper until they saw a clearing with a somewhat modern village filled with Zoroark and Zorua, all of which turned towards Hilda and Lock and asked him

'Why did you bring a human here; she isn't meant to be here.' Hilda heard all of this with her children's help, and she told them

'I am Hilda the White, and I am carrying this Zoroark's children, I am seeking a safe-haven to go to until I have given birth and my children are developed enough to go on their journey.' A strong male Zoroark stood up and looked at Lock strait in the eye and asked him menacingly

'Is it true? Have you mated with this human?' Lock glared at the muscular Zoroark and growled

'Well Rips the Earth, I have mated with the human, who is called Hilda and will be called by her name, I am Lock the Lan, and you will do as I say.'

The other Zoroark quickly kneeled down and called out 'All hail Lock the Lan, son of the two Praetors.' All of the other Zoroark and Zorua also bow down to him, each saying the same thing. Hilda asked Lock

'What is this about? I thought you were normal.' Lock then looked at Hilda and said

'I am the son of the Master of the technology, the Praetor of Power, and the son of the Master of the Banks, the Praetor of Loyalty.' Lock looked at the crowd and continued 'I am the son of both Praetors, practically making me the ruler-to-be.' Hilda looked at all of the bowing Pokémon and saw that there were a three that were not. Hilda asked Lock

'Who are the four that aren't bowing?' Lock looked at the three Zoroark and smiled at the shiny Zoroark and three other Zoroark, two pairs holding each other. Lock said

'The ones on the left; the shiny and the normal Zoroark, are the two Praetors, my mother and my father, respectively. The other two are the Chief and Queen.' Hilda nodded at this, and looked at the crowd. The Chief walked over to Hilda through the crowd, which was parting wherever he stepped, and then he was in front of Hilda and politely asked

'Why, isn't it Hilda the White, I do remember see how you had met my son, and deary me, I think I like that story. Lots of action, romance and mystery, just like a good meeting… but of course you don't remember it. Try looking in your bag, you may see a Vs. Recorder in there, and that will show you what happened on the fateful day you met the famous Lock the Lan.' Hilda did open her bag and take out the said item, and she did see a few photos on what happened.

She saw some Scrafty that she was battling, 1 on 5, and then she saw that Lock had just got there on time to save her from defeat, her swooning over him, Hilda going into a bar with a Love Ball in her hand, Hilda going in her room and then her in bed asleep naked under the sheets with Lock next to her. Hilda said

'Well, that is what happened hey? Well, looks like I know how I conceived my Children now. Well, I think I am with this clan from now on and I would like to have some lodging, preferably with Lock.' The Chief nodded at this and made Hilda follow, where they came across a larger stone hut with a TV areal and power wires going through the roof. Hilda gasped at this sight saying

'I never knew you guys were smart enough to have TV… wow.' Hilda then walked inside the hut and saw a spacious room with a couch, wide screen plasma TV, computer, a double bed that looked very comfortable and a door going out to the side, presumably to more rooms. Hilda walked in the room and sat down on the couch, then she turned on the TV and saw this

"_Breaking News; Team Plasma has tried to take over Unova again and has made an Ice Cannon, and frozen most of Unova, mostly the Western and Eastern edges. But, there was a new trainer that had boarded the ship and taken it out, making herself the new Hero of Unova. The main suspects are still being chased down, but one of them is said to be mentally insane, and the other is nowhere to be seen."_

Hilda sat growled at the news and said 'that bitch stole my glory.' Hilda was about to get up when she felt her stomach to contract and water to dribble between her legs and she said

'Lock, my water has just broken.' Lock heard this and he rushed out the door with insane speeds and came back a few seconds later with another three Zoroark's with blankets, pillows and some painkillers. They all rushed at Hilda and said

'Alright Hilda, you are going to have your children now, so stay calm and do as we say.' They then gently picked her up and put her on a pile of pillows and blankets and after a few hours of labour helped her give birth to her two children and pup.

The children were a male and a female, and the pup was a male. Hilda called them Jacob, Zoe and Riley, respectively. Hilda then held her three children in her arms, feeling wonderful yet tired at the same time.

Hilda then kissed each of them on the cheek and then fell asleep, smiling in her sleep.

**OOO  
-**the children have been born-

Seventeen years later, all three children were at the gate of the village at dusk, waving goodbye at their parents. their silhouettes were in the sun, all heading away. Zoe was going to go to the Oceans on a boat and travel the world, Jacob was going to go to Professor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema to get his first Pokémon, and Riley was a Zoroark that was in his human form, going to go to Iccirus City to learn to be a Ninja with the Shadow Triad, who were friends with Brycen.

Each of them headed in their different directions; going to go on an adventure which they would never thought would change the world for the better.

_*_*_*_  
END  
_*_*_*_

**Yeah, this is a longer story than I thought, but it has plenty of room for a sequel – just the way I like it! But, on a completely unrelated note, I have had an awesome day with me finding out that one of my favourite games – FOSSIL FIGHTERS – has a sequel! I had a little fan squeal going on in my head when I had heard that it comes out in… NOVEMEBER! – Just enough time for me to finish Pokémon X version!**

**Also, I do not own Pokémon, Angry Birds, Halo (damn you Vubraa and your sniping! 3 kills in the same way!) or Fossil Fighters; even though I would love to own Fossil Fighters (it would be awesome in 3D)**

**Goodbye for now, but not forever.**


End file.
